Una extraña noche
by Terra-Verda
Summary: En una noche, despues de tantas otras, Hiei se queda dormido despues de estar con Kurama. Este no puede evitar pensar un poco en su exttraña relacion. Es un slash, por si no a quedado claro aun....


Holaaaaaaaaaaa!!! ^^ Soy nueva aquí en fanfiction.... Solo hace dos semanitas que estoy.... :P Pero bueno, vamos a lo que vamos.... E aquí mi segundo intento de fic yaoi o slash, como querais decirlo, con personajes de yu yu hakusho!!! El primer intento lo hice sólo a mano.... Y es excesivamente largo... la verdad no sé si vale la pena que lo pase al ordenador.... Bueno, si gusta este fic igual me lo pienso i lo paso....  
  
¿Qué más? A sí, los personajes no son míos, son d nuestro queridísimo Yoshihiro Togashi y otras compañías que posean copyright de la obra...  
  
Bueno, diría que es todo.... Disfrutad de mi fic!! Espero que guste.... :D  
  
Por cierto lo que está entre ""son los pensamientos de Kurama!!  
  
**********************************************************************-  
  
Kitsune....- dijo Hiei antes de caer encima de la cama dormido después de una apasionada y romántica sesión de 'mimitos'.  
  
Kurama, igual de cansado y medio dormido, acomodó a su amante en la cama sin poder evitar dedicarle unas últimas caricias de ternura.  
  
"Por Inari, ¿no es el ser más hermoso y apetecible y excitante y celestial y....Seguiría así por miles de horas y aún no encontraría todos los adjetivos para poder describir a esta criatura."  
  
- Mi koorime de fuego...- Kurama hablaba con muchísima ternura a Hiei, aunque este por su parte estuviera dormido por el 'ejercicio' de aquella noche.  
  
Kurama no paraba de admirar a su amante, repasando mentalmente cada parte del cuerpo del koorime.  
  
"Su pelo... Por Inari, ¡qué pelo tan hermoso! No es tanto la belleza... Pero ese color negro dominante, con tonos azulados... Además del tacto como de seda... Y su olor a fuego... Luego están sus ojos rubí, que aunque ahora los tenga cerrados, me recuerdan al rubí mineral... Una piedra tan preciosa como ésa... Esos ojos de múltiples miradas..."  
  
- ¿Cuántas veces me habrás mirado con toda la frialdad que oculta tu alma? Pero, aunque me haya costado noches y noches de turbio pesar y pensamiento, al final me he acostumbrado. Ahora, incluso cuando me miras con esa frialdad absoluta, noto una chispa de calidez que sale de tus ojos, solo para mí.  
  
En ese momento parece que el youkai oiga en todo momento los susurros de Kurama, ya que se acerca a su amado buscando el calor que emana su cuerpo.  
  
Hiei, aunque profundamente dormido, parece acostumbrado a las cálidas palabras de Kurama después de hacer el amor.  
  
"Por Inari, ¿por qué no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima? Nuestra relación hasta ahora no ha sido mucho más de una amistad con muchísimo derecho a roce... ¿Por qué me estaré intentando engañar de esta forma? Sé perfectamente qué lo que yo siento por él no es lo mismo a lo que él siente por mí... Hace años que sé que lo amo... Pero sólo hace unos cuantos meses que me atreví por primera vez a besarlo... Aunque para mi sorpresa respondiera increíblemente bien."  
  
Recordando la escena de su primera vez no podía evitar reír débilmente.  
  
Flashback  
  
- Hiei...- dijo Kurama acercándose al koorime.  
  
- Kurama... ¿qué haces?  
  
Kurama se iba acercando a Hiei lentamente, hasta que lo cogió por la nuca con una mano, y con la otra le acarició con extremo cariño la mejilla, ya levemente ruborizada. - Tómalo como un regalo – le susurró al oído con ternura.  
  
- Pero... kitsune... - de pronto Kurama lo calló sellándole los labios con los suyos propios.  
  
Primero Hiei se resistió un poco, pero pronto le cogió el gusto a los sabrosos labios del youko. Primero empezó siendo un beso muy delicado y tierno. Kurama ahora sostenía a Hiei por la espalda, moviendo sus manos arriba y abajo del diminuto cuerpo del otro, provocando unos leves gemidos.  
  
El beso se volvió mucho más apasionada con un Hiei más activo que al principio. Levantando sus manos hacia el rostro de Kurama, primero con la intención de separarse, luego para acariciarlo y depositar la otra mano en el mechón rojizo de delante de la oreja del ningen, provocando que este se inclinará más hacia Hiei.  
  
Pronto los dos necesitaron separarse por falte de aire.  
  
- ¿Es ésto lo que me debo tomar como un regalo? – lamiéndose los labios en busca de la sabrosa sustancia del, ahora, sorprendido y confuso Kurama.  
  
- Bien..., sí, pero si no te ha gustado...- dirigiéndose a fuera de su propia habitación para no hacer el dolor del rechazo tan fuerte.  
  
- No he dicho que no me gustara, estúpido kitsune... Sólo digo que no me esperaba un 'regalo' así del youko más sexy y codiciado de todo el Maakai...- dedicándole una sonrisa ligeramente lasciva- ¿Cómo iba a esperar un pobre youkai maldito como yo que alguien tan importante como tú lo besara sin más?  
  
- ¿Entonces? Si quieres puedo seguir... Tendrías que saber que la gama de 'juegos' de Youko Kurama es muuuuuuy extensa...- devolviéndole la sonrisa acompañada de una mirada juguetona.  
  
- ¿Me estas diciendo que soy digno de tal honor?- ((N/A: un Hiei haciendo broma... ¿no es adorable? .))  
  
Kurama acercándose de nuevo a Hiei, volviéndolo a coger por la espalda.  
  
- Tu déjame comprobar que no me equivoco de que lo seas...- besando y lamiendo el cuello de Hiei.  
  
- Mmm... No está mal para empezar, kitsune...- dijo Hiei acompañado de un leve gemido.  
  
- Baka, esto no es ni el principio...- contestó dirigiendo sus labios hacia la húmeda boca del youkai.  
  
Mientras sus manos tenían como objetivo quitarle esa desgastada camiseta negra, para poder notar el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del otro y absorberlo.  
  
- Creo que esta noche se me va a hacer extrañamente larga...- mientras Hiei tambien aprovechaba para conducir sus manos hacia la camisa blanca de botones del pelirrojo.  
  
- Diría que te está gustando mi regalo, ne?- levantando por unos instantes la mirada de la piel del youkai.  
  
- Digamos que.... Lo podría estar pasando peor- Hiei empezaba a acariciar el pecho de su reciente amante.  
  
Kurama empezó a recorrer el pecho de Hiei con los labios y la lengua. Hasta que se detuvo un rato en la tetillas sonrosadas para 'jugar' un poquito con estas y, de paso, arrancar unos cuantos gemidos del silencioso koorime.  
  
- Por Inari... Kurama...- Hiei aguantaba como podía sus gemidos de placer.  
  
Tenía las manos en la larga cabellera de seda del pelirrojo, dándole algún que otro estirón.  
  
Cuando Kurama se cansó de los pezones, ahora húmedos, se dirigió más abajo. Hasta que se encontró un obstáculo: los pantalones. Le desabrochó los cinturones de uno en uno con la boca. Los dos estaban tremendamente excitados.... Tan sólo se tenía que ver los bultos en los pantalones de cada uno gritando por salir en busca de alivio.  
  
- Esta noche la recordarás toda tu vida, Hiei...- dijo cuando consiguió deshacerse de los cinturones para bajarle los pantalones.  
  
Final del flashback   
  
Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido aquel mismo día... No era la primera vez que se tiraban alguna que otra indirecta, pero esa noche fue la primera en que se realizaron los sueños de ambos. Aunque uno soñaba con el otro de esa forma, e incluso de una forma más romántica, el otro no lo sabía. Así que, básicamente, se habían dedicado a los placeres del sexo.  
  
"Le tendría que haber dicho lo que sentía ese mismo día...Ahora a lo máximo que puedo aspirar con él es a una doble sesión de sexo con ternura, pero nunca será hacer el amor al cien por cien..."  
  
Hiei normalmente era bastante quieto durmiendo, menos cuando tenía pesadillas. Ya había tenido alguna vez una pesadilla con Kurama a su lado. En cierto modo eso le daba comodidad a Kurama. Si Hiei se permitía el lujo de soñar tranquilamente a su lado eso ya era mucho para alguien de naturaleza desconfiada. Pero la pesadilla de esa noche era ligeramente distinta. Los temas principales de sus pesadillas eran su infancia o Yukina, pero esa noche perecía que era algo completamente diferente.  
  
Kurama para intentar aliviar a su amante lo cogió de los brazos y se lo echó al pecho, para poder abrazarlo y transmitirle de alguna forma su calor para relajarlo.  
  
- ¡NOOO! ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME ABANDONES! ¡¿QUÉ PUEDO HACER YO SIN TI?! Yo... yo... te necesito... yo...- Hiei empezó a gritar i a gemir aún más fuerte entre sueños, e incluso empezó a llorar.  
  
"Por Inari, esto ya empieza a preocuparme demasiado... Lo voy a despertar..."  
  
Le dio unas palmaditas en la cara y, al ver que eso no funcionaba, decidió pasar a un plan más suave.  
  
- Hiei, no debes de temer a nada en este mundo... Yo estoy y estaré aquí para protegerte eternamente... Así que deja de llorar y despierta... No quiero verte sufrir...- y con el último susurro que le dirigió Hiei pareció relajarse notablemente. Como mínimo ya no gritaba. Pero aun lloraba, y no sabía que le dolía más, si verlo gritar y gemir, o verlo llorar.  
  
Así que en un último intento de calmarlo posó suavemente sus labios sobre los del youkai, haciendo que dejara de llorar. Primero sólo respondió al beso con ese gesto que tranquilizó notablemente a Kurama. Luego, lentamente, Hiei fue respondiendo al beso, y finalmente abrió los ojos suavemente, encontrándose con unos ojos esmeraldas mirándolo preocupadamente.  
  
- Una muy buena forma para despertarme de buen humor... Pero, ¿por qué me miras así?- levantando una mano y acariciando el rostro del preocupado chico que tenía delante. Al hablar notó que le dolía ligeramente la garganta, y además también se notaba la cara húmeda...  
  
- Has tenido OTRA pesadilla, Hiei... Y esta vez no era de las comunes... Llorabas y todo...- dijo mostrándole una típica gema koorime, pero esa al ser de un niño maldito era negra.  
  
- Yo...  
  
- No hace falta que te excuses por llorar. Sólo dime qué es lo que tanto te preocupa para que te haga gritar y llorar en sueños.  
  
- Yo... No sé... No me acuerdo de lo que he soñado...- mintió, quizá por vergüenza o quizá por miedo.  
  
- No me mientas, ya sabes que te conozco demasiado bien para esas cosas.- Le puso una mano en la mejilla y le acarició, mientras con la otra apoyaba el pequeño cuerpo del youkai contra su pecho para poder abrazarlo mejor-. Sabes que a mi me lo puedes contar, sea lo que sea.  
  
- Bien... nh... Verás, tengo miedo de que una persona a la que quiero mucho me abandone porqué realmente le he dicho que la quiero... Además, es alguien demasiado perfecto y hermoso para que ame a alguien como yo... Un chico maldito... Además entre él y yo no hay más que una simple relación de sexo puro y duro... Le quiero con toda mi alma... Pero nunca le podría decir que le quiero... El miedo de ser rechazado es demasiado grande...  
  
El cerebro de Kurama iba funcionando a cien por hora, ¿una persona con la que practicase únicamente sexo puro y duro? Había descubierto hacía algún tiempo sin querer que Hiei antes de ser 'suyo' era virgen. Así que no había mantenido ninguna relación a la que tenían ellos dos antes. Pero él no sabía si actualmente Hiei se acostaba con alguien más que no fuera él... Al fin y al cabo sobre eso hablaban poco o nada, y no le había preguntado ninguna vez si estaba con alguien más.  
  
"A ver... Analicemos la situación... ¡No! ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué me ha tenido que confesar todos esos sentimientos? Encima mientras me lo decía ni tan sólo me ha podido mirar a la cara una sola vez... ((N/A: Pobre Kurama... Mira que tiene pistas y no se da cuenta... Luego dicen que el burro es Hiei. XD))"  
  
- Hiei...- en la cabecita de Kurama albergaba una pequeña chispa de esperanza- Seguro que si le dices a esa persona que la quieres no te abandonará... Yo al menos no lo haría- dijo bajando bruscamente su tono de voz-.  
  
- ¿Qué has dicho? O_o- preguntó Hiei ligeramente alterado y esperanzado.  
  
- Tengo que decirte una cosa...- bajó la vista y se apartó un poco de Hiei- Yo... No sé cuál es esa persona que tanto quieres... Pero quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo...- le empezaban a saltar las lagrimitas- Sólo quiero decirte...  
  
- Kurama...- Hiei se empezó a poner aun más nervioso al ver que Kurama cada vez estaba más serio.  
  
- Hiei, yo te quiero...  
  
- Kurama... yo....- a Hiei le empezó a salir una gran sonrisa, y lo mejor es que por primera vez le salió una sonrisa espontáneamente, pero como Kurama se había puesto de espaldas no lo vio. ((N/A: u_u' ¿qué puedo decir?))  
  
- Déjame terminar... -acallando a Hiei-. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy seguro que la persona que amas también te ama... Y bueno... Yo te amo...  
  
Kurama diciendo estas últimas palabras se levantó de la cama, tapándose con las sabanas y saliendo de su habitación llorando para encerrarse en el cuarto de baño.  
  
Esa noche no estaban ni su madre, ni su hermano, ni su padrastro; se habían ido de viaje. Toda una ventaja, así no tendría que explicar a nadie por qué se encontraba en un estado tan lamentable...  
  
Hiei se quedó con una gran cara de sorpresa en la habitación de Shuuichi, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. No sabía si reír, llorar, ir detrás de ese estúpido youko y matarlo con un simple golpe de su katana, o si ir a buscarlo para decirle que él también lo amaba, lo quería, lo necesitaba...  
  
Le costó unos cinco minutos, pero al final se decidió por una opción. Se vistió, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. - ¡SAL de ahí dentro, BAKA!- dijo Hiei, pegando con violencia la puerta del baño.  
  
- No quiero... Hiei, por favor... Vete...- dijo Kurama entre el llanto.  
  
- ¡O sales o me cargo esta puerta y de paso también te mato a ti!- Hiei se estaba impacientando.  
  
- Hiei...  
  
- No me pongas a prueba... Te lo advierto, kitsune... ¡O sales pacíficamente, o entro cargándome la puerta y todo lo que me encuentre por delante!  
  
-Espérate un momento...  
  
Se oyó movimiento en el baño y finalmente salió Kurama con los ojos rojos y tapado sensualmente con las sabanas.  
  
- Kitsune... ¿No te interesa saber a quien amo? – dijo Hiei dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas espontáneas.  
  
- No creo que...- respondió sin muchos ánimos.  
  
- Me da igual, te lo voy a decir igualmente...- dijo Hiei cortando a Kurama – Te daré una pista: es pelirrojo, aunque no siempre ha sido así... Y siempre huele a rosas del Maakai... Me vuelve loco... ¿Te da alguna señal eso?- dijo Hiei con una sonrisa juguetona.  
  
El cerebro de Kurama empezaba otra vez a funcionar a cien por hora... Esa descripción... Se parecía un poco a él mismo, ne? Entonces... ¿Era él?  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que...?- preguntó Kurama aún un poco dudoso.  
  
- Te amo, Kurama. Te quiero, te deseo, te amo... - Hiei se dirigió hacia Kurama.  
  
Hiei cogió a Kurama por la nuca y por la espalda, se lo acercó y le empezó a besar.  
  
- Hiei, ai shiteru... ai shiteru... ai shiteru....ai shiteru....- iba diciendo Kurama entre gemido y gemido.  
  
- Kitsune, hoy de ésta no sales intacto...- dijo Hiei arrancándole las sabanas que lo cubrían...  
  
- Tu tampoco te vas a librar...- respondió Kurama besándole y lamiédole el cuello.  
  
- ¿Te he dicho que te quiero con locura? Que te quede claro... - respondiendo a los provocativos besos y lametazos de Kurama- Daría mi alma por ti... Y hoy te lo voy a demostrar...  
  
Dijo antes de tirar a un desnudo y divertido Kurama a la cama.  
  
Se ha terminado!! ^o^ Amenazas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Palmaditas de ánimo (estoy necesitada de eso....)? Pos dejad review!!! Si tenéis alguna duda, aunque creo que he sido batsante clara en todo, pos ya intentaré contestaros.... Dejad e-mail o responderé en el siguiente fic que haga... Aunque no sé cuando sera... n.n'  
  
Adiós!!!  
  
Nima-chan!! 


End file.
